Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{1}{5}+2\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {2} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} + {2} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 6 + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{3}{15}+\dfrac{5}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{8}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{8}{15}$